The Closest to Heaven
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Yaoi, MuxShaka, songfic. O que se passou pela cabeça dos cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem durante a morte de Shaka na saga de Hades. Será que tudo não foi...um sonho?


Notas da autora: como essa fic é baseada na Saga de Hades, então alguns dos diálogos ou frases que vão aparecer aqui são os originais do mangá brasileiro (do _mangá_, não dos OVA's). Exceto os pensamentos, que serão por minha conta...

Essa é uma songfic com Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls.

Infelizmente nenhum dos douradinhos me pertence, etc, etc, etc... (nem os outros, mas isso também não faz tanta diferença assim XD), todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada e companhia.

Nota da autora após o término da fic: Olha gente, essa foi minha primeira fic MuxShaka (sem contar, é claro, "Uma Noite na Casa de Virgem"...), e sinceramente falando, eu não gostei muito do final. Eu acho que eu deveria ter colocado mais alguma coisa...bem, leiam, deixem reviews e digam o que acharam...e se alguém quiser pode (_deve_) dar sugestões se também não gostou de alguma coisa como eu.

Agora sem mais delongas, a fic! Enjoy.

**The Closest to Heaven**

By 1 

**As pétalas **de flores das árvores gêmeas se espalhavam pelo gramado do jardim da casa de virgem, um silêncio agourento agora pairava sobre os quatro cavaleiros de ouro ali presentes.

"O que houve, Shaka? Você já vai se render?"

"_Eu não queria fazer isso"_, pensou o cavaleiro de virgem. _"Não agora... mas eu não tenho outra escolha..."_

_"And I give up forever to touch you  
__'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now…"_

Os olhos de Shaka se abriram. O cosmo arrebatador pôde ser sentido por todo o Santuário. Ouve-se a voz de Saga.

"Não se aproximem de Shaka!"

"Esse é..."

"O ataque mais poderoso do cavaleiro de Virgem!"

"TEMBU HORIN!"

Parte 2

"_**Shaka..."**_

O cavaleiro de Áries subia as escadarias do quinto templo o mais rápido que podia. Sentira o cosmo de Shaka, sabia que ele estava prestes a usar o Tesouro dos Céus. Mas... havia alguma coisa de estranho em seu cosmo...

"_Mu..."_ – disse uma voz em sua mente.

O ariano parou. _"Shaka? O q..."_

"_Eu quero que você me prometa..."_

"_Prometer? Do que está falando?"_

"_...que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo..."_

"_Sha..."_

Era tarde. O virginiano interrompera o contato telepático com ele, e seu cosmo elevara-se mais uma vez. Acabara de retirar o primeiro sentido de Saga, Shura e Kamus.

Num súbito instante de compreensão, Mu saiu em disparada, chegando em menos de um segundo até a porta do templo de Leão.

_"And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breath is your life  
__'cause sooner or latter it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight…"_

Da entrada, podia ser ouvida a voz de Aiolia.

"Para trás, Shiryu! Vou pulverizar essa porta, para podermos passar!"

O tibetano juntou toda a força que tinha e se concentrou em manter a expressão serena.

"Espere, Aiolia!"

Ele se virou.

"Mu? Você também veio ajudar Shaka?"

"Aiolia, não é preciso derrubar esta porta para entrar no campo."

O cavaleiro de Leão parecia não entender o porquê de tanta calma. Pela sua expressão seguinte, parecia que a qualquer momento partiria para cima de Mu.

"Do quê você está falando! Então, nós devemos esperar calmamente até Shaka morrer!"

A expressão de Mu mantinha-se extraordinariamente calma, mas aquelas palavras o atingiram dolorosamente. Sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a aflorar, mas conteve-se como pôde para não deixá-las escorrer.

"Mu..." – Aiolia baixou a voz – "você também deve entender as intenções de Saga e dos outros... eles pretendem unir seus corpos e renunciar à honra dos cavaleiros para assassinar Shaka!"

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
__'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything is made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am…"_

"Aiolia… você não entendeu?" – Mu fechou os olhos. Não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. – "É o que o Shaka quer..."

Parte 3

**Saga** deu um passo à frente.

"Shaka, nós vamos dar o que você tanto quer... Athena Exclamation."

"Até que enfim você entenderam. Mas acho que já é tarde demais... com mais um golpe, vocês vão perder todos os cinco sentidos!"

Os três assumiram a posição da Exclamação de Atena.

"_Shaka...SHAKA!"_

Shaka sobressaltou-se. A voz de Mu chegara aos seus pensamentos num grito de súplica. O ariano estava em prantos.

"Mu... por favor... você entende, eu tenho que..."

"_Eu sei. Eu só queria... dizer uma última coisa... antes..."_

"Nós vamos..."

"_Shaka, eu..."_

"...ficar juntos..."

"_...eu te..."_

"...para sempre."

"_...eu te amo..."_

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything is made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am…"_

O contato telepático interrompeu-se novamente. Shaka levantou o terço mais uma vez.

"Se não me matarem antes disso, vocês é que vão morrer! Venham! Dêem tudo de si neste ataque!"

As expressões dos três cavaleiros de ouro serenaram.

"_Calma, Shaka..."_

"_Sua morte não será em vão..."_

"_Você vai deixar este mundo sem arrependimentos..."_

"..."

O vento soprava tranqüilamente, balançando as flores das árvores gêmeas como se nada estivesse acontecendo ali, como se nada fosse acontecer e as árvores permaneceriam ali, eternas, intocáveis, imperturbáveis...

...exatamente como o cavaleiro de Virgem...

"ATHENA EXCLAMATION!"

"EXTRAÇÃO DO QUINTO SENTIDO!"

Shaka abriu os olhos, os cosmos dos quatro explodiram; tudo aconteceu em segundos, mas parecia ter durado horas. Os cosmos de Saga, Shura e Kamus, juntos, sobrepuseram-se ao de Shaka.

"As flores das Twin Sal caíram..."

Tudo ficou negro. O mundo pareceu parar. Mas não, ele não pára, o mundo nunca espera por ninguém. E as palavras de um cavaleiro de ouro ecoavam, dolorosas, na mente de todos. Mas não mais dolorosas do que na sua própria mente, a cada vez que se repetiam era como se lhe fincassem uma adaga no coração.

"Shaka de Virgem...morreu..."

Mu não chorava mais. Não havia lágrimas capazes de consolar a dor. A dor pela morte de Shaka, a dor por não poder fazer nada, a dor por saber que ia acontecer, e por saber que ele não deveria interferir.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

Parte 4

**- Shaka!** – Mu acordou assustado, suando frio.

Inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar a respiração. Pensamentos confusos ainda iam e vinham de sua mente, como quando alguém acaba de acordar. Onde ele estava, mesmo...?

Olhou à volta, estava tudo escuro. Piscou uma, duas vezes, para que os olhos fossem se acostumando à escuridão. Estava sentado na cama, tivera aquele mesmo sonho outra vez. Soltou um suspiro, aliviado, passando a mão pela testa. Um sonho...somente um sonho...

- Mu? O que houve? – ouviu o clique do abajur ao seu lado. – Você está pálido.

O ariano olhou para o lado, e viu Shaka deitado, os olhos apertados devido à luz do abajur. E então sua mente finalmente ficou clara. Nada disso tinha acontecido, fora apenas um pesadelo; na noite anterior ele tinha ido às escondidas até a casa de Virgem, e acabara dormindo lá...

- Um sonho... – murmurou - foi só...um sonho...só isso...

- Um sonho? Que sonho, Mu?

- Ah, eu...você...eu vi...quero dizer...ah, que droga, Shaka! – se jogou nos braços do outro, e começou a chorar.

O indiano arregalou os olhos, por um momento sem reação. Em seguida aproximou a mão devagar da cabeça de Mu, acariciando as mechas lilases.

- Mu...foi aquele sonho outra vez?

- Foi... – o outro soluçou, ainda com o rosto afundado no pescoço do parceiro.

Shaka suspirou. Mu era tão manhoso às vezes!

- Eu já lhe disse, meu amor, que não importa o caminho que tomemos, não importa as concepções que tenhamos, não importa o que seja que os deuses reservem para nós! Eu nunca vou abandoná-lo. A morte é uma passagem. O nosso amor vai muito além disso, Mu...vai além dessa simples existência.

- Eu sei...eu sei disso. – o ariano ergueu o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas, e dando um sorriso bobo. – Eu devo estar parecendo ridículo. Mas é que...aquele sonho, é tão real...a idéia de que eu posso perder você..é...

O virginiano pousou um dedo sobre os lábios de Mu.

- Não. Não diga mais nada. Nossas almas é que estão unidas, Mu. Laços assim não se rompem com algo tão insignificante como a morte!

- Eu sei. Mas Shaka, se você morrer eu juro que vou buscá-lo até no inferno!

Shaka não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Incansável como sempre. É nessas horas que você parece um verdadeiro ariano!

- É, nessas horas...só nessas horas? – o tibetano deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Como assi...ah, Mu! Por favor. – o virginiano corou. Mu sorriu. Adorava vê-lo assim. – É claro que...há outros momentos.

- Hmm...e por acaso esse momento é oportuno? – disse maliciosamente o ariano, escorregando um dedo pelo tórax do loiro, que sorriu.

- Claro que é. Todos os momentos são oportunos com você.

- Que bom... – e desceu os lábios sobre os de Shaka.

Nada mais foi dito aquela noite. Nos dias que se seguiriam, cinco jovens cavaleiros de bronze "invadiriam" o Santuário e lutariam contra os cavaleiros de ouro, dando início a mais uma batalha memorável. Nada mais foi dito, mas não era preciso. Os lábios de ambos falavam, sem emitir som algum, as palavras que ficariam gravadas para sempre em ambas as almas dos cavaleiros: _eu te amo._ Palavras tão concretas que quase era possível tocá-las; tão fortes que resistiriam até depois da morte.

"_Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, Mu..."_

"_Para sempre..."_

"_...sempre."_

FIM


End file.
